


Four Walls and the Bat

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: We're all just pawns in Joker's desperate game.
Kudos: 2





	Four Walls and the Bat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019, 12 Days of Christmas Challenge

I heard the guys who'd tried to take down the Bat the first few times hadn't even been given guns. Joker's one sick son of a bitch, that's for sure. 

Even with an assault rifle in my hands, I don't feel properly equipped for dealing that that freak. What kind of grown man dresses like a bat and lurks in the shadows anyway. And what the fuck is up with these collars Joker made us all wear? 

This is all just one twisted game to him. It has to be. Why else would he be warning us that Batman is on his way but not using those goddamn monitors and cameras of his to tell us where exactly he is. Why would he be counting down every time Batman catches one of us unaware and leaves us unconscious in a heap. We're all just bloody pawns in Joker's ongoing bid to keep Batman's attention. 

But as I listen to Joker counting down each of the other prisoners, one by one as Batman takes them out, I can comfort myself with one thing. Batman has those ethics of his and when he finally tracks ne down, Batman will knock me out rather than kill me. Which is more than I can say for Joker and whatever the fuck he's rumoured to be injecting into whoever has to misfortune of getting to close to him. 


End file.
